


The Kids Are Alright

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ayato still doesnt like bugs, Books, Bugs & Insects, Cute Kids, Kid!Ayato, Kid!Kaneki, M/M, Reading, kaneki and hide are still friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato wonders around trying to find something to feed, a bird him and Touka found. When he sees another dark-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Alright

Touka and Ayato were just looking for something to help nurse, the injured bird they found. Ayato didn't like that the bird they found ate bugs and gross things.

 

 

 

If he knew he would have told Touka they should leave the bird and it's broken wing. Even though it would be mean of him, Ayato hated worms and things like that. 

 

 

 

Touka and him were looking around for food, well bugs and insects to feed the bird. Because now that the bird has a broken wing it can't get it's own food. Ayato was basically crawling on his hands and knees. Looking through the grass and dirt, he couldn't find anything.

 

 

 

"Ayato!" Touka called him over. He got up wiping the dirt of his knees and dark blue shorts. That stopped just above his knees. He should have rolled his sleeves up too, but he hadn't gotten his purple sweat shirt dirty. 

 

 

 

"What?" He asked his sister who was wearing a purple long sleeve patterned sweater, her purple skirt, with her shoes to match, and high socks that went up to her knees. He saw that she picked something off from the ground and showed him. 

 

 

 

"Ah!" He screamed jumped up almost ready to run. She was holding a slimy worm she found in the dirt. "Tch! Man up." She ordered him frustrated that he was scared off so easily.

 

 

 

"Uh...okay. It's just, really gross." He replied shyly to his older sister, taking a small step closer. She huffed at him, because she knew she would have to do the dirty work as an older sister.

 

 

 

"If your to scared or grossed out then just go look around. Once you do just call me, and i'll get it for you." She said. "Got it."

 

 

 

He sighed. "Okay..." He confirmed as he walked away. 

 

 

 

He walked around looking down. Trying to see if he could find anything, to feed the bird. He guessed he could just try looking, instead of actually trying to pick bugs and insects from the ground. Like Touka said.

 

 

 

He didn't know how long he was looking around, but Ayato realized that he wasn't as close to the park as he thought. He was in just another plain grassy ground. It was a small hill, the kind kids would like to roll down. The ground was really soft so kids probably have for fun.

 

 

 

He was still just looking around when he saw a kid on top of the hill sitting down. The kid had on a long white sleeve shirt, white socks, and black shoes. Ayato walked closer to him too see what he was looking at. Ayato ended up beside the other dark haired boy, who jumped when he noticed Ayato. 

 

 

 

"Uhh..." The dark haired boy didn't know what to say to the stranger. Ayato was still looking at what the boy was holding.

 

 

 

"What's that?" Ayato asked curiously wondering. "Huh?" Kaneki didn't know what he meant. "Oh! It's one of my dad's books." He answered smiling. Though confused who didn't know what a book was? It looked like realization had hit Ayato when his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

 

 

 

"Ah! My pops tells my sister and i about those, he reads them to us....but how do you know what the words say?" Ayato asked looking at the other. 

 

 

 

The dark haired one kept looking at him weird, he looked about the same age as him. But he didn't know how to read? Even his friend Hide knows how even though he's slower. "My mom helps me read if i have trouble with some of the words." He said smiling at the blue haired boy who was looking at him.

 

 

 

"So your mom teaches you how to read?" Ayato asked sitting besides the other. Pulling his knees up to his chest paying close attention. "Yeah, she helped me read before i started going to school!" He exclaimed joyed that he can tell someone about how nice his mother is.

 

 

 

"School?" Ayato looked at him confused. The other did the same, as he set the book in his crisscrossed lap so he wouldn't be distracted. "Yeah i go to school. How old are you?" He asked, there was an age requirement for school. " I'm 6! My sister is just a year older then me." 

 

 

 

"Hm.. i think your home schooled. If your dad is teaching you and your sister things, like reading he reads to you!" He exclaimed kinda happy for the younger boy. Ayato looked at the buy and at the book with a shy smile.

 

 

 

"Can you read to me?" Ayato asked smiling shyly looking at the ground as his chest rested on his knees. "Sure, i think i'll have to start over for you though...." He had book marked his page. Then flipped to the first page of the book. "Okay so-"

 

 

 

"Kaneki!" A voice was heard from behind getting closer by half the second. Ayato turned to see that another boy had ran up behind, Kaneki? Just to land on top of him giving him a hug. Ayato was surprised that he had just done that. Mostly because the dark haired boy seemed kinda shy. 

 

Although they just met Ayato liked that about him already. He seemed nice and he was really smart compared to Ayato. He's probably even smarter then Touka.

 

 

"Kaneki, come on your mom's waiting" The bright haired boy exclaimed. Holding the others wrist trying to pull him up. "O-Oh! Okay." He replied closing the book.

 

 

 

"Sorry I have to go, my mom's waiting. Bye!" He waved goodbye to Ayato running with his friend. Ayato sat there dissapointed that the other had to leave. Right when he was about to start reading. But he also just got the name of the other boy. Also the name looked like it fitted him.

 

"Kaneki..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a fic continuing this cause you know these two are adorable. With a big time skip and all Kaneki going through alot, and Ayato well...yeah just thinking about it. x'DD


End file.
